Cat vs Panda - The Sequel
by AkariRedApple
Summary: (Please read the first story, Cat vs Rat before reading this one!) 12 years after Kyo and Tohru had their baby boy named Yami, Kyo is wondering why Yami is so different from normal 12-year old boys. But what will happen when Akito gets his hands on Yami? Something that will change him forever.
1. The Darkness In His Heart

**Akari: Hi minna-san! As I promised, Cat vs Rat is indeed getting the anticipated sequel that you've all been waiting for~! This sequel is (hopefully) going to be pretty long, longer than all of my other fanfictions! I'm so excited! ^^ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: OMGJDHFDFHK! I can't believe that there's a sequel! ;D I'm so happy!**

**Akari: Ok then, let's get straight into it then~!**

_Chapter 1 – The Darkness In His Heart_

_Kyo's Pov_

Its already been 12 years since Tohru and I both had our first baby boy named Yami, (Translates into 'darkness') But something is very strange about him. For one thing, he has jet-black hair which I'm still not sure where that came from, the only sort of resemblances that he has with me and Tohru is only his red eyes, which come from me, but otherwise, its very hard to tell that he's our child. Secondly, Yami is a lot more mature for his age. He is currently 12 years old, but acts like a very mature 15 or even 20 year old. Also, whenever we go around town with Yami, people around the street always say things like, "Look at that adorable little girl, isn't she the politest little girl you've ever seen?" He also gets mistaken for a girl at school as well, even though he clearly doesn't act like a girl at all, just a very polite and well-mannered boy.

The reason that Yami actually has a girl's name is when Tohru was pregnant, Hatori told us that we were definitely going to be having a girl, it was clearly visible in the ultrasound as well. But when he was born, out pops a baby boy. So somehow, Yami just magically transformed into a boy? No, that cant be it, there has to be some sort of logical explanation behind all of this strangeness, and somehow, I'm going to figure it out...

_Yami's Pov_

Something strange happened at school yesterday. I'm not sure if this sort of thing is supposed to happen, but I thought that maybe if I told mum and dad, they might either be confused or just very angry. So on the long bus ride home, after thinking about it, I decided to just keep it a secret for now.

_Flashback~_

"_Ahahahaha!" A kid quietly laughed from the seat behind me while the teacher had her back turned and wrote on the whiteboard. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was the only person in the room, and continued to focus on the teachers lecture on Math problems and whatnot. I didn't really care much about Math, it was honestly pretty boring. I'd much rather be working on my black magic, at least black magic is actually useful. Suddenly, as I was about to doze off into my daydreams, someone taps me on the shoulder. I sleepily turn around, half expecting it to be some laughing kid or something. _

_It turns out to be a girl with a terrified look on her face, as if she was about to get killed at any moment. She held out a small, ripped at the bottom folded note in her hand and gave it to me while her hand shook uncontrollably. I curiously took it, carefully opened the note and read the small writing written in red pen. _

"_Hello Yami, its good to see you again. I don't think you know me yet, but my name is Akito. I have quite a lot to tell you, but I don't think I'll be able to fit everything I want to say just on this one piece of paper, so I'll just sum it up in just one paragraph. So please refrain from blabbing to anyone about this letter once you have read this, OK?_

_First of all, I would like to inform you that you have possessed the curse of the zodiac, but however, you are not a normal Chinese zodiac animal, you are indeed a rare type of animal that never appeared in the old folk tale in the Chinese zodiac. Yes, indeed, you are the panda. You may be thinking, 'Wait, isn't Akito a panda as well? How can there be two panda's?' Well, the answer simply is; there can only be 1 winner. And yes, you are correct in thinking that this problem can only be solved by having the ultimate death match. That would be quite humorous, but no, you are unfortunately only a mere child so having a death match would be far too dangerous. Buuuuut...There can be an exception, we can easily arrange some sort of agreement so that there can be indeed TWO panda's, but it requires a lot of effort and hard work. I sadly cannot discuss what the hell this agreement is since I'm almost at the bottom of this half-assed ripped out page which that stupid little girl supplied me with. (I'll indeed punish her for this later...) So for now, please pay a visit to the Sohma Family Estate asap, and come alone. _

_-Sincerely, Akito Sohma." _

_As I finished reading the note, I was speechless. I couldn't believe that I was actually part of the Chinese Zodiac, no one had even told me before now. I'd heard that dad was the cat from the zodiac, but they didn't tell me about this. Maybe they already knew but didn't tell me because they didn't want to hurt my feelings? Either way, I'm still going to go and visit Akito tomorrow after school, that way mum and dad wont know that I'm going over there. I mainly want to keep it a secret because they told me never to go to the Sohma Family Estate alone. I don't even know what's so bad about that place. Every time I try to ask why, dad always just ignores me, and mum does the same. _

_But I have to find out what this Akito guy wants from me, and maybe he can shed some light on why nobody even bothered to tell me that I'm the Panda. _

_For the rest of the pointless math lesson, I daydreamed until it was over, wondering what type of guy Akito might be..._

**Akari: OK, sorry for cutting the chapter short but I got a really important 2-day essay for English to study for! Please review, that would be awesome! ^^**


	2. Servant Of Evil

**Akari: Hi minna-san! Welcome to chapter 2 of Cat vs Panda! Lucky for you guys, I'm in a really good fanfiction writing mood and I've got loads of ideas! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Oohh, I'm so looking forward to it!**

**Akari: If you guys have any requests, please let me know in a review! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: I wonder where Kyo went...He's usually in the authors note right?**

**Akari: Oh, I'm sure he's getting ready for you soon enough...MWAHAHA**

**MaxwellsFanFic:...E-Ehh, I'm kinda scared but OK...Please enjoy minna!**

_**Previously~**_

_**But I have to find out what this Akito guy wants from me, and maybe he can shed some light on why nobody even bothered to tell me that I'm the Panda. **_

_**For the rest of the pointless math lesson, I daydreamed until it was over, wondering what type of guy Akito might be...**_

_Chapter 2 – Servant Of Evil_

_Yami's Pov_

School had finally finished for the day and I was on my way to the Sohma Family Estate. I couldn't help wondering what Akito wanted to do when I got there. He did say in the letter, 'W_e can easily arrange some sort of agreement so that there can be indeed TWO panda's, but it requires a lot of effort and hard work.'_

I tried thinking what was involved in 'a lot of effort and hard work' but nothing in particular came to mind. Somehow I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but I'll try my best.

I arrived at the Estate. It was the first time that I've ever seen it, and I must admit, it looked really huge and welcoming somehow. I pushed lightly on the huge metal gate and despite it's heavy appearance, it creaked open with ease.

"Wow.." I gasped as I took a step into the Estate. It was much bigger on the inside if that's even possible, it looked as big as a small village or town.

The place was completely deserted though, I would have thought that it would be crowded with people but I guess I thought wrong. I silently walked down the long path towards what looked like the main house, it was much bigger than the rest of the buildings and was located right in the middle, so I assumed that's where Akito was waiting for me.

Suddenly a gust of light wind blew onto me, making me shiver. This place is much creepier than I thought. But I gathered my courage to knock loudly on the front door of the 'main house' I waited for a reply, but I didn't hear any noise from inside. I waited patiently, placing both my hands in my pants pockets to refrain from shivering any more that I should have.

After a few seconds, I heard the sounds of muffled footsteps coming towards the door. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. _I'm not scared.. _I thought, _Its just going to be a friendly looking guy who probably just wants to tell me the details of my situation..._

The front door creaked opened only slightly, and through the open crack was a man with dark purple hair, pale skin, and a weird looking robe loosely draped around him. He looked like he was about to die at any second by the way he clung desperately onto the door.

He didn't say a word, he just stared into my soul.

"U-uhm...Might you be Akito Sohma..? I-I got a letter in class saying to come here but..."

The man smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes...Please come in..." He whispered quietly. I could barely hear him over the wind, but I understood by the way he gestured me in with his frail hand.

He slowly guided me to a small dark room, with two fancy chairs placed either side of the room, with the window open, and the silk looking curtains blowing around. He sat on the fancy chair on the left side of the room, I gathered he wanted me to sit down as well, so I sat down on the chair on the right-hand side.

Akito carefully crossed his legs and placed his hands in a position as if he was deep in thought. He yet again stared at me with interest. I guess he wanted me to say something.

"U-uhm, so... I was hoping that you would explain to me the whole panda thing if you wouldn't mind..."

Akito smiled gently and spoke softly, "Yes of course, Yami. You are indeed a very polite boy. I would be delighted to tell you the ways of the panda..."

"W-wait...You know that I'm a boy? But everyone thinks I'm a girl!"

"Yes. You see, I've known you since you were a small baby. But I doubt you would remember me, I would secretly visit you from time to time, without Kyo or Tohru noticing..." Akito smiled, but this time he smiled in an evil sort of way.

"O-oh, I see..." I spoke quietly. _Why did he have to visit me in secret? I might ask him later..._

"If you remember correctly, I told you in my letter that there might be a way for there to be two panda's correct?"

"U-um, yes..I do.." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Well, as I told you, in the past if we had this sort of problem, it would usually involve a death match. But since you are still a young boy, I've had to change the system a little..." Akito smirked fully this time and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"What did you exactly change...?" I asked, trying not to show any fear on my face.

"Well...It involves...black magic... I've heard that you're currently practising that, am I right?" Akito was now back to staring at me, which made sweat drop slightly.

"U-uh, yes I am. But I'm not practising the evil sort of black magic, just the fun sort..."

"Oh? I never knew that black magic could be used for fun...What type of 'fun' do you mean?" Akito looked at me, puzzled.

"Um, you know...I use it to make fire and just play around with it, I guess..." I blushed.

"Oh, I see. Well anyway, I need you to help me produce black magic in order to help me with my...duties for the great kami-sama..." Akito smirked. _**(Kami-sama translates into a really powerful 'God' figure, like a king)**_

"K-kami-sama?" I mumbled. _Who even is a ruler that powerful any more? I started to feel extremely uncomfortable._

"Yes.." Akito spoke softly. _It seems like he heard my mumble. This guy's got really good hearing.._

"Well, even if you say no, there's no backing out. You have signed a contract after all..." Akito smirked as he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I curiously opened the piece of paper and read the contents.

_I, Yami Sohma, understand fully that in order to grant the orders of Akito, I must listen to any command he orders me in order to serve the almighty, Kami-sama._

_If I refuse any order he commands me to do, I shall be punished in the worst way possible. Either torture or death. Which ever punishment best suits the situation. I pledge to serve Kami-sama in any situation and shall be his loyal servant._

_Signed, Yami Sohma._

The signature at the bottom of the contract, in the place where the signature was required, was a very messy signature that reads 'Yami Sohma' that had several brown fingerprints smeared all over it. It was obvious that he had me sign it when I was little because that's how I used to write my name when I was little.

I quietly handed back the contract to Akito who was madly smirking like an evil man. I refrained from crying or screaming as I was extremely scared. Akito basically owns me now.

"I-I just have one more question for you..." I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, "Why don't I transform when I hug a female?"

Akito's evil side vanished for a moment and he calmly smiled, I think I prefer this side of Akito much better. "Because the Panda isn't mentioned in the old folk tale of the Chinese Zodiac, it doesn't transform normally like the rest of the animals do. Instead of transforming when hugged by the opposite sex and under stress, we just transform because of stress. Its a little complicated, and no one is really sure why this only happens to the panda, maybe because the Panda isn't mentioned at all, or maybe its because of the true side that no one really knows about. There are many theories concerning that topic..."

_Wait, did he just say...'The true side that no one really knows about'?_

"What do you mean, the Panda's true side..?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well, to put it simply it means that the Panda has a deep dark evil side to it."

I gasped. _Does that mean I have an evil side as well?!_

"And yes, that generally means that you, yourself have an evil side as well." It was like he read my mind.

"I-I see..." I looked down at the floor, that was a lot of information to take in, my brain is just trying to process it all.

Akito suddenly stood up from his chair and smirked.

"Well, I think its time that I introduced you to the almighty Kami-sama. Wouldn't you agree?" Akito smirked and waited for my answer.

_Well, I guess I have no choice..._

"Alright then.." I frowned and followed Akito out of the room. I just had no idea what I was putting myself into...

**Akari: Whewww! Another great chapter finished! ^^ **

**MaxwellsFanFic: Woahhh, I never expected that to happen! O.o**

**Akari: Nyahaha, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?! ;D**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Yeahh...*Mind blown***

**Kyo: YO! Time to crash this party!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: *snaps out of daydream* AHH! NOO ITS KYO!**

**Kyo: Ahahaha! Its time to rumble little guy~! **

**MaxwellsFanFic: AHHH NOOO STOP! *Runs off***

**Kyo: Wait for me~! Gyahaha!**

**Akari: Nyahaha.. Please review, that would be awesome! ^^**


	3. The Ultimate Plan

**Akari: Hii minna-san! Welcome to chapter 3 of Cat vs Panda! ^^ Since I left all of my study notes for my 2-day essay in my locker at school, I guess I have no choice to write some more fanfiction... -.-**

**MaxwellsFanFic: That's great and all, but what will you do tomorrow when your essay's on?! **

**Akari: I-I guess I'll have to just study before school... -.-**

**MaxwellsFanFic: W-Well, good luck with that...**

**Akari: Yeah...But anyway minna-san! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! Cause who cares about grades anyway, ne?! Heh heh heh... Ahh, I'm doomed.. -.-'**

**MaxwellsFanFic: P-Please enjoy..!**

**Kyo: W-wait, what about meeee? Nyaan.. ;c**

_Previously~_

_Akito suddenly stood up from his chair and smirked._

"_Well, I think its time that I introduced you to the almighty Kami-sama. Wouldn't you agree?" Akito smirked and waited for my answer._

_Well, I guess I have no choice..._

"_Alright then.." I frowned and followed Akito out of the room. I just had no idea what I was putting myself into..._

_Chapter 3 – The Ultimate Plan_

After a long, silent car ride to the apparent 'Kami-sama's temple, a man called Hatori dropped us both off and told us that he'd wait here until we were finished to drive us back.

Akito was silent as we both walked up the mountain of stairs to the temple that was on top of the tall hill. I held my breath the whole time, in fear if that I made a sound, Akito might say something scary. I wasn't sure he would, but the serious face he had on made the impression that he might.

As we reached the top of the hill, I had a clear look at the huge red temple that faced me. It was somehow different to all of the other temples that I've seen, but I couldn't quite figure out what was so different.

Akito stopped as we were about to enter the temple door and looked at me, he still had a blank sort of face on. "Make sure that you're on your best behaviour whilst in here, ok?" Akito glared at me with all seriousness and I sweatdropped.

"O-Of course.." He sounded just like my mum. Gosh...

He gently pushed the huge temple door open, and it swung open with ease.

As it was opening, I got a good look at the inside. It was dark, with the only light source being the candles that lined the room, as well as the huge window that was up on the back wall. Then I noticed 'Kami-sama'

I gasped silently, luckily Akito didn't hear.

'Kami-sama' didn't really look like a king or ruler, he didn't even look that important. But he _did _look strange. He had long white hair, a weird white robe, the type that Akito wears but it more looked like a dressing gown, and most importantly, he was in what looked like a water tank, and was floating upside down.

The one question that I had was, 'Is this Kami-sama even human?' I really doubt he is, I don't think a normal human would be able to just float upside-down in water without some sort of air tank.

When we both went up to the water tank, Akito bowed down in front of 'Kami-sama'

"Good morning almighty Kami-sama..." Akito spoke very politely. I've never seen this polite side of Akito before. It was all too strange.

"Yami...I've been expecting you..." Kami-sama completely ignored Akito and focused his attention purely on me. I was so unsure what to do, so I bowed just like Akito did previously.

"I-Its a pleasure to meet you, Kami-sama..." I tried to keep my trembling to a minimum so no one would notice.

"You are quite a polite little boy...You will be perfect for the ultimate plan..." Kami-sama smirked just like Akito does.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, Kami-sama, but what is your ultimate plan?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, hasn't Akito told you yet?"

"No, not yet he hasn't..." I replied.

"Well, why don't you both sit down right there and I'll tell you?"

Akito and I both nodded and sat down where we stood obediently.

"Well, this is my plan." Kami-sama cleared his throat and continued, _(although I wasn't sure how exactly he could talk underwater and how we could even hear him..)_ "All I've always wanted, was world domination. But as you probably know, that would be quite difficult. But as a young boy, I studied this topic on all of the possible ways I could successfully reach my goal. I finally came to a conclusion that if black magic was involved, and if I had enough servants, or should I say, people to help me, then I could successfully achieve this.

I then studied how black magic even works. I discovered that when using several magic circles all at once, the black magic becomes much more powerful and that almost triples the magic's power. So I figured that if I could somehow manipulate the magic so I can control all of the important people in the country, such as presidents, kings, queens, and even normal people, I can command them to do anything I desire.

So, that's where you come in Yami..." Kami-sama smirked at me and continued, "I hear you are quite good at performing black magic, but only for 'fun' purposes. But just think, if I can train you to perform the real deal, then you could become a vital source in my ultimate plan, and you could even become my main servant..."

Akito gasped. "W-what? But Kami-sama! I currently am your main servant! You cannot just change the system like that!" Akito's voice echoed all over the temple, making me shiver.

"Calm down Akito. You can become my second favourite, if that is the case..." Kami-sama's voice was stern.

Akito glared at me and I sweat dropped and looked back at Kami-sama.

"So, how about it, Yami? Will you join me? Not that you have a choice anyhow.." Kami-sama smiled a genuine smile this time.

"Of course Kama-sama. It would be my honour..." I bowed once again and sighed silently. I guess this is my fate, huh?

"Great. We will start preparations for your training tomorrow. You are to go back to your house and are not to mention anything about this to Tohru and Kyo, understand?" Kami-sama had a serious face on.

"Yes sir..." I smiled.

"Ok then, you two are dismissed."

Akito and I both bowed and left the temple and decended down the stairs. Akito still looked angry at me because Kami-sama wanted me to become his main servant if I perform my black magic well. I cant really do anything about it if that's what Kami-sama wants...

We both walked in uncomfortable silence, the car trip home was pretty much the same.

When we arrived at the front of my house it was around evening, I opened the car door and was about to close the door when Akito whispered something to me that made my skin crawl.

"I'll kill you for this..."

I closed the door with some force and walked back into the house as if I didn't hear anything. I just shook it off, as if Akito would actually kill me, he'd probably get punished by Kami-sama if he did...

I opened the front door casually as mum and dad appeared out of no where in front of me. "Where the hell were you?! Me and your mother were worried sick!" Dad yelled with one fist clenched. "Yes we were..." Mum said, concerned.

"Sorry, I had some extra homework, so I decided to finish it at school.." I lied.

"Really? Then where's your school bag?" Dad was getting pretty angry.

_Oh crap. I left my bag at the Sohma Family Estate. I totally forgot about it!_

"Oh no! I left it at school! Do you mind if I go back and get it?" I grinned.

"Fine..." Dad pouted.

"Be careful Yami!" Mum waved as I ran out of the house.

_Luckily the Sohma Family Estate isn't too far from here. Although, I'm kinda scared to go back here, considering what Akito told me in the car..._

Because I ran there, I arrived in no time. I ran through the front gate and entered the Estate. For some reason, the door to the main house was already open so I just walked in. "Pardon the intrusion.." I murmured, but there was no one around. I quietly walked to the small room that Akito and I were in before and quietly entered.

To my surprise, Akito was sitting on the window frame, looking outside with a grim expression on his face. He didn't hear me walk in so I decided to just quickly grab my bag and leave unnoticed, I didn't want him saying any more death threats to me. I'm already scared by the whole situation as it is.

I tip-toed over to the chair I sat in before, and silently lifted my bag off the floor and ran as fast as I could. Akito must have heard me run off so I heard a, "Wait!" shouted at me as I left the house and didn't look back.

**Akari: OK, that was the end of chapter 3! Since I've written these 3 chapters all in one day, I might have a week break before posting the next one...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Mppf!**

**Akari: What's wrong Max-**

**Akari: Ahh! Oh no! Kyo, what have you done?! Why'd you tie Max up to the bed? OH, I get it now...You wanna have some...fun with him, right?**

**Kyo: Oh yes... Hehehe... *grins***

**MaxwellsFanFic: MPPFFFFFFFFF! *Struggles while Kyo gets on top of him***

**Akari: Ehehe...Well I'll just leave you two to it...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: MPPPPFF!**

**Akari: *Closes door***

**Akari: Hehe...Please review, that would be awesome! ^^**


End file.
